


Let's Blame Joey

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: A follow up to Part 16 ofJoey Drew Studios Notice Board.Henry’s an axe crazy murderer, and everyone else is made of ink. They can all blame Joey for that.





	Let's Blame Joey

**Author's Note:**

> My 69th BATIM fic. Nice.

 

“This is somehow what I expected to return to.”

From a corner of the room, a Searcher flipped Henry off. Running a hand through his hair, Henry bared his teeth, and then tossed an axe at the Searcher. It dodged the attack.

“I can’t tell Searcher from Searcher, but thanks.” Picking up another axe from the pile he’d amassed, Henry addressed his former co-workers once more. “ Joey, I get. But how did all of you screw up this badly?”

Sammy raised his hand.

“Yes, Sammy?”

“Joey offered me bacon soup. The others are just that dumb.” Sammy responded. Henry could see that happening. He’d warned Sammy, and Sammy had not listened. Just because Henry tried to kill them all, it didn't mean everyone should have ignored all his advice.

“What? No! He tricked me, and he ambushed Norman.” Wally countered. “So we aren't dumb.  And I don't think any of the others were. Well... Susie got a little blinded. The animators just fucked up.”

A group of the Searchers nodded, admitting mistakes were made. Susie humphed, but then smiled, shaking her head.

Norman made a screaming sound, still mindless, and everyone shushed him, as Henry was reaching for the Tommy Gun. Norman quieted down.

“I personally helped with the animators. My final ‘fuck you’ to them.” Sammy laughed. “Actually…” Turning in his seat, Sammy addressed the animators. “Fuck you! There will be many more where that came from.”

“How about a round of fuck yous for the man behind this?” Grant suggested, from where he was sitting on Henry’s shoulders, determined to stay there despite how many axes Henry was throwing. Henry wasn't going to leave again on his watch.

“That’s a great idea!”

Everyone looked at the Ink Demon, Joey, who was pinned to the wall with several axes.

 _“Fuck you!”_ Everyone said in chorus.

Joey made a strangled cry, and hung his head. So, everyone laughed.

That out of the way, Henry started to scan the room.

“Hey, where’s Johnny out of all of you? I still have a bone to pick with him.”  
  
Susie perked her head up, and grinned maliciously.

“Oh! Haven’t you heard? _Pipe organ._ ”

“The one that screams in agony when you play it?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be right back.”

From there, Henry took off, Grant still on his shoulders.

Sammy gave Susie an exasperated look, despite having no face.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say anything about that to him. Johnny suffered enough.” Sammy grumbled. “I bet you're just mad at _me_. Is it because I’m bad in bed, Susie?”

Everyone gasped.

Wally picked Shawn off from the floor, holding him to face level.

“Shawn, pal, you owe me twenty bucks!”

Similar words and sounds were shared across the group.

“No, I just hate you. You know why.” Susie replied, and Allison's giggled from beside her. 

“You tell him, girl!” Wally cheered. 

It was Wally’s turn to receive a ‘Sammy look.’

“You’re my best friend and I'm betting on you becoming my son-in-law one day. This is a betrayal.”

Wally laughed, just as Henry, a distance off, proved he was a pro at the pipe organ. As in, he was clearly repeatedly slamming his hands against the keys.

_“Call me fucking short again you pipe organ motherfucker! I dare you.”_

“To think, you tried to sacrifice him.” Susie said, smiling at the far off massacre.

“You also failed to kill him. Why even try?” Sammy asked. “You remembered everything whereas I only remembered shit ten minutes ago. Henry can’t die.”

“It was fun to try.” Susie replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Joey also failed.”

“I made a good effort, at least!” Joey cried out, trying to defend himself.

“Everyone did.” Thomas added. “We were all fools.”

“It was fun while it lasted.”

Everyone nodded, all while silently considering Henry’s ambiguous humanity.

“So, what were the bets going on what Henry really is?” Shawn questioned, trying to think back. It had only been a month of inky madness, but they’d been through a lot.

“We were down to demon because Bendy the cartoon was named for him or vampire because that’s what someone pointed out redheads are rumored to become when they die.” Sammy looked at the pile of axes in consideration. “If we broke one of those axes, we could try staking him in the heart.”

“Doesn’t seem worth the effort.” Wally yawned. “I’d rather just get de-inked and get on with my life.”

“Is that even an option?”

Once again, everyone looked at Joey.

“Yes, I can turn all of us back.”

Wally gave Joey a thumbs up.

“Cool!”

From there, Henry re-entered the room, Grant now holding onto his leg.

“Well, that’s settled. If Joey really can turn everyone back to normal, I call first dibs on Johnny’s face. To give you all time to beat Joey to a pulp before I kill him myself.” Henry crossed the room, grabbing another axe. He put it very close to Joey’s throat. “I’m going to let you loose, but you’re marching directly to that Ink Machine or so help me.”

Joey gulped.

“Yes, Henry.”

And so, things went back to normal from there. Everyone got their bodies mostly back to human, Henry got to punch Johnny, and while Joey wasn’t killed, he considered having to explain to his sisters why he disappeared for a month a much worse punishment than death.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened to Bendy and Alice, they're safe with Joey's sister. The one he lives with.


End file.
